Talk:Brightspirit
Style Concerns * Needs a couple quotes (including a main quote) *Should she be listed as striped? She looks striped. Striped and tabby is the same thing. Affiliation? Wouldn't she go with StarClan? Jayfeather even said she looked as if she didn't belong, and we can't be positive she was ThunderClan.--Jakko123 15:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) To be honest, I ''think she's from SkyClan. Because if she didn't have a familiar smell and she doesn't look like she belongs, she could be from SkyClan, where they have a different area in StarClan. [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] I think so too. And Bluestar said 'its been awhile,' or somthing like that. Maybe she IS from skyclan. I'm actually wondering if she is Half Moon somehow....they nearly look the same, although I think Brightspirit is more gray then Half Moon. But, it would make sense, possibly. And you never know! TheMoonclaw 07:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Emmy Cherry part Is that part real?? It seems weird to me, and doesn't have any source such as an Erin Hunter chat... Does anyone know about this? ♫ insaneular ♫ 00:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) There ''is an Erin Hunter chat that reveals that Brightspirit was named after Emmy Grace Cherry. 23:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Should we really have that part? It really does not have anything to do with Brightspirit's character --Aurorablaze 12:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes we should. It is her character. If there was no Emmy Cherry there would be no Brightspirit. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) We should have that part, but we need to have a link to the source of this information about Emmy Cherry. -- Echostar, 4:47, January 29, 2010 Alright, I know this shouldn't really go on the talk page, but I need to make this comment and there isn't a comments section. I think the fact that Erin Hunter made characters for Emmy and her parents is really sweet. So does my mom. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:14, December 29, 2015 (UTC) "Brightspirit's Mercy" Shouldn't we mention something about the little play intitled "Brightspirit's Mercy" (or something similar) in this article? Past Clans? Shouldn't it say for the past clans: Unknown? because you cant go to starclan without being in a clan. --Aurorablaze 12:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ravenpaw went to StarClan. I don't know if that counts, but still. Creekstar77 (talk) 13:11, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Stub Tag For some reason, there was a stub tag on the top of this page. Was it supposed to be there? Ravenflight 21:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) No, this article it 10X as big as a stub. A stub is any article under 300 bytes. - 'UN ' 22:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan In the 2011 Forum Q&A, a question is asked whether the cats who helped Jayfeather find catnip are from skyclan, to which she replies: Yes, they are, should this be added that Brightspirit, Braveheart and Shiningheart may be part of skyclan in trivia or something? Stonetire55 (talk) 22:39, October 29, 2017 (UTC) It already says they were in SkyClan in the infobox.... Why was it removed? Glasses (talk) 04:26, January 21, 2018 (UTC) The cite is inaccessable, making it no longer a valid cite. It was removed for that reason.